


Škola hrůz

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodiče mudlorozených čarodějek a kouzelníků se stále více zdráhají posílat své děti do nějaké internátní školy, kterou nikdy neviděli. Takže je profesorka Prýtová provede po škole.<br/>Překlad povídky od cecelle. Translated with a permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Škola hrůz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little School of Horrors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112369) by cecelle. 



Skupinka rodičů s obavami postávala u hlavní brány. Čas od času někdo z nich vrhnul pohled na mohutný hrad, který nad nimi čněl, ale většinu času v posvátném úžasu zírali na mohutného Rubeuse Hagrida, který je vyzvedl na nejbližším mudlovském nádraží a přivedl je sem.

Toho roku byla výrazně nízká odezva na dopisy, zaslané mudlovským dětem. Z následných návštěv vyplynulo, že někteří rodiče jsou pochopitelně nejistí z toho, že by měli poslat svoje děti do neznámé internátní školy, kterou nikdy neviděli.

A tak se stalo, že profesorka McGonagallová ve své nekonečné moudrosti zařídila prohlídku školy. To dá rozum, že jakmile rodiče poznají velkolepost téhle vážené instituce, přestanou váhat, jestli svěřit děti do rukou jejich skvělého učitelského sboru.

Brána se otevřela a přihnala se profesorka Prýtová, učitelka bylinkářství.

„Takže, ahoj všichni, vítejte v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel!“ prohlásila zvesela. „Jsme velmi rádi, že jste tady. Já jsem profesorka Prýtová a zástupkyně ředitele mě požádala, abych byla vaším dnešním průvodcem.“

Hagrid kvapně zmizel vzadu za hradem a Prýtová si odvedla rodiče k hlavnímu vchodu.

„Doufám, že vám budeme schopni zprostředkovat malou ochutnávku toho, co čeká vaše děti tady v Bradavicích. Představím vám některé z učitelů, podíváme se do tříd a já doufám, že na konci dne si budete z naší skvělé školy odnášet dobré dojmy.“

Otevřela dveře a uvedla rodiče do Velké síně. Óóch a áách se rozlehlo celým ohromným prostorem Síně, jak rodiče obdivovali začarovaný stop a kouzelnou výzdobu.

„Jak vidíte, studenti tu mají čtyři stoly, každá z kolejí jeden. Když vaše dítě přijede, bude zařazeno do jedné z nich. Pro každou kolej jsou typické určité charakterové rysy. Zmijozelové jsou krutí a ďábelští, nebelvíři jsou lehkomyslní a ztřeštění, havraspárští jsou intelektuální podivíni a Mrzimor … ále … co je komu po mrzimorech. Koleje máme proto, aby měl každý někoho, koho může nenávidět. Co by byla škola bez soupeření, že? Skoro všichni nenávidí zmijozelské, kteří naopak nesnáší nebelvíry. Všichni tak musí být neustále ve střehu. Pojďme dál...“

Svižně je všechny hnala po schodech dolů směrem ke sklepení.

„Vaše děti budou vzdělávány ve všech oborech magických věd. Hlavními předměty jsou kouzelné formule, přeměňování, obrana proti černé magii a lektvary. Za chviličku se podíváme do lektvarové učebny, kde právě probíhá výuka. Naším mistrem lektvarů je profesor Snape. A protože nechci rušit, použiji zprůhledňovací kouzlo _,_ takže třídu budeme moci pozorovat, aniž by o nás věděli. _Transducio!“_

Masivní dubové dveře, chránící vstup do sklepení, zprůhledněly a ve stejnou chvíli byli také rodiče schopni slyšet zvuky, které odtud přicházely.

„... kolikrát vám musím říkat, vy pitomci, abyste dávali pozor!“ slyšeli vysokého, kostnatého muže s mastnými černými vlasy syčet na malého chlapce, jehož dolní ret rostl úžasnou rychlostí.

„Vy přitroublé děcko, nedokážete postupovat podle jednoduchých pokynů? Jasně se v nich říká zamíchat třikrát proti směru hodinových ručiček, nikoliv po směru!“ Chlapec vypadal k smrti vyděšený a jeho v tuto chvíli bezmála půl metru dlouhý dolní ret se znepokojivě třásl. „Seberte se a běžte na ošetřovnu,“ zavrčel Snape. „Jako trest za vaši neschopnost odevzdáte tři stopy dlouhou esej na téma v noci kvetoucí cereus a jeho vlastnosti – do zítřka. Vyjádřil jsem se jasně?“

Jedno rychlé _finite_ a dveře byly znovu neprůhledné. Profesorka Prýtová pokynula rodičům, aby ji následovali. „Raději pojďme, teď bychom určitě nechtěli, aby nám na to tajné odposlouchávání přišel,“ prohlásila zvesela.

„To je vždycky takový?“ zeptal se jeden z rodičů překvapeně.

„Ale ne, to byste ho měli vidět, když je ve _špatné_ náladě,“ zasmála se Prýtová. „Je to opravdu výborný učitel a ti z jeho studentů, kteří nepodlehnou nervovému kolapsu, projdou pokaždé u zkoušek s neobyčejně dobrými výsledky.“

Cestou nahoru po schodech ukázala na zavřené dveře po své pravici. „To je kabinet našeho profesora obrany proti černé magii. Představila bych vás, ale ten ubožák ještě pořád spí po včerejší noci. Úplněk je pro vlkodlaky _tak_ vyčerpávající.“ Nesouhlasně pomlaskávala, následována šeptajícími si rodiči.

„A tady máme ošetřovnu. Vzhledem k tomu, že zde vaše děti stráví během svého pobytu v Bradavicích hodně času, snažili jsme se, aby to tu bylo co možná nejpříjemnější. Povšimněte si těch rozkošných závěsů. Naše lékouzelnice, madam Pomfreyová, je velmi schopná a _skoro_ všechny zase postaví na nohy.“ V tu chvíli dorazil chlapec, kterého už předtím viděli, a rty za sebou táhnul po zemi. „Snad abychom šli radši z cesty. Madam Pomfreyová teď bude mít napilno.“

Zahnuli za roh chodby a skoro se srazili se starým, bělovlasým kouzelníkem, oděném v zářivě purpurovém hábitu.

„Ale podívejme, koho to tu máme, sám pan ředitel!“ vykřikla profesorka Prýtová. „Profesore Brumbále, tohle jsou ti rodiče mudlovských dětí, které dostaly pozvání ke studiu v Bradavicích na příští rok. Nechtěl byste jim říct pár slov?“

Řediteli se rozzářily oči. „Ale ano, samozřejmě. Drdol. Galoše. Přehršel. Makadam.“ Velkoryse jim pokývnul, a když se prohnal kolem rodičů, zajiskřilo mu v očích.

„Nejmocnější čaroděj v Británii“ prohlásila Prýtová s obdivným povzdechem, zatímco rodiče, semknutí do těsné skupinky, hleděli za vzdalujícím se ředitelem.

Po cestě chodbou ukázala profesorka Prýtová na jedny dveře nalevo. „Obávám se, že tyhle záchody jsou stále mimo provoz. To byste nevěřili, jaké problémy s kanalizací jsme tu vloni měli. Napřed jsme si mysleli, že některé dívky nedbale likvidují dámské hygienické potřeby, ale ukázalo se, že je to bazilišek. Hm. Bazilišek? Víte, jedna z těch velkých hadovitých potvor, která vás zabije, když se jí podíváte do očí. Bylo to poněkud děsivé. Někteří studenti z toho byli načisto zcepenělí.“

Prýtová se zachechtala své drobné slovní hříčce. „Tak jako tak - už je to za námi, ale ta poslední dívka, kterou netvor zabil, tam pořád straší, takže máme tendenci se tomuto zařízení spíš vyhýbat.“

„A teď šup všichni nahoru.“ Otevřela dveře ke schodišti do věže. „Až úplně nahoru, prosím.“ Když tam vylezli, vyškrábali se ještě padacími dveřmi do horké a dusné místnosti. „Tohle je Sibylla Trelawneyová, učitelka jasnovidectví. Vzhledem k tomu, že má volnou hodinu, říkala jsem si, že vás můžu představit, aniž bychom vyrušovali.“

Ze sedátka židle se odlepila hubená třpytivá postava. “Vítejte,“ zašeptala tajuplným hlasem. „Křišťálová koule mi řekla, že jste rodiče dětí, které mají dar magie.“

„Sibyllo, copak jsem ti včera neposlala zprávu?“ zeptala se Prýtová překvapeně.

„Ale ano, ano,“ odsekla Trelawneyová. Otočila se zpátky k rodičům a její hlas zase nabral ten tajuplný odstín. „ _Vidím … vidím_ ….“ vytřeštila oči. „ _Vidím smrt. Vy!“_ Dramatickým gestem ukázala na malého, plešatějícího mudlovského muže ve středu skupiny. _„Vskrytu číhá nebezpečí … smrtonoš vás volá...“_

„Sibyllo, tak to by teda vážně stačilo!“ Prýtová nesouhlasně zamlaskala a sehnala rodiče zase dolů ze schodů.

„Neberte ji vážně,“ vysvětlovala, kdy se zase dostali do nižších pater. „Je to taková bláznivá chudinka. Dost bych se divila, kdyby jednou jedinkrát ve svém životě pronesla pravdivou věštbu. Kdyby předpověděla v prosinci v Grónsku mráz, ten den by bylo příjemných dvacet nad nulou.“ Potřásla hlavou.

„Ale proč potom učí jasnovidectví?“ zamumlal jeden z rodičů polohlasně.

Profesorka Prýtová se v chůzi zarazila a dala si ruce v bok. „A víte vy co?“ prohlásila zmateně, „nemám nejmenší tušení.“

„No nic, pojďme dál. Ukážu vám nebelvírskou společenskou místnost, je to hned za rohem, ale vstup do ní se stále opravuje, protože ho minulý týden rozřezal vraždící maniak. Naštěstí nic neutrpělo vážnější újmu, kromě citů Buclaté dámy. Za mnou, prosím...“

Jeden z vykulených rodičů zvedl opatrně ruku. „Ehm, myslím, že už jsme viděli právě dost. Jsme připraveni odejít.“

„Ale ještě jsme ne ...“

„Ne, opravdu na tom trváme. Už jsme vás obrali o spoustu vašeho drahocenného času.“

Když bylo jasné, že názor nezmění, poslala profesorka Prýtová pro Hagrida a rozloučila se s nimi. Zklamaně hleděla, jak mizí v dálce a smutně zamumlala: „Ani jsme se nedostali do skleníku... a to mi tam dorůstá nádherná úroda úponice jedovaté ...“

 

_~ fin ~_

 

 


End file.
